


IWAOI: Since you can't take care of yourself, I'll do it for you.

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff-ish?, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Oikawa went down with a fever and now Iwaizumi's gonna take care of him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 135





	IWAOI: Since you can't take care of yourself, I'll do it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> All the IwaOi angst I saw was making me cry so I made this something. Again, written completely on impulse and from the top of my head. Hope you enjoy!

“A sprained ankle and a fever?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and glared at his bedbound boyfriend. The captain’s condition may be pitiful, but that didn’t make Iwaizumi hold back with scolding him. “How can you be this reckless, Trashykawa!”

Oikawa put his tongue out and exclaimed, “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan! I was just helping Takeru out. His volleyball got stuck in a tree and he couldn’t get it. But then it started raining and—mmrphm!”

After a few seconds and making sure he had shut Oikawa up, Iwaizumi took his hand off the other’s mouth. “Stop your yabbering and just rest, Shittykawa,” scolded the vice-captain. “You can’t keep missing practice because of some shitty thing you did to yourself.” Oikawa simply pouted. “How did you know anyway,” he asked childishly. 

Iwaizumi started wringing a wet towel damp. “Your mother called the coach saying you’d have to miss Saturday practice because you had these,” he pointed at Oikawa’s ankle, then at his forehead with the damp towel on it, “You mentioned that your parents would be away this weekend, which means you wouldn’t give a damn about your condition. I came to do that for you, Trashykawa.”

“Like you could do a better job than me, Iwa-cha—haa—achoo!” Iwaizumi was quick with another towel, but Oikawa just groaned and sank into his bed. Sighing, Iwaizumi turned to the door. “I’ll cook something to warm you up,” he said, with a surprisingly gentle tone, but that didn’t last long. Oikawa quickly shot back, “Heh~ Iwa-chan might poison me so no thank you!” 

Iwaizumi glowered at Oikawa through the open door. “You’re gonna take those words back when I come back, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa tried to have the last laugh, but all he sent Iwaizumi off with was a sneeze. 

As soon as he got to the kitchen, Iwaizumi got to work. He’d come over to visit a sick Oikawa more than enough times to know exactly what the careless captain needed. Iwaizumi decided to cook a bowl of simple chicken soup. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa sneezing in the background and, while he would never admit it, it did worry him. Oikawa was a diligent player, but he was sometimes careless when it came to his health. Iwaizumi had known that since way before they even started high school.

Once he finished fixing everything, Iwaizumi grabbed a ___ and brought the food back upstairs to Oikawa’s room.  
Iwaizumi set the food up on Oikawa’s bed. The latter eyed the soup skeptically. “This looks way too good to be your cooking, Iwa-chan,” he commented, irking his boyfriend. “Eat it or I’ll pour it down your throat!”

Oikawa chuckled, a sound that somehow both annoyed and relieved Iwaizumi. “Well, I should still give it a taste. Y’know, out of politeness,” Oikawa said with a shrug. He took a spoonful and sipped. Iwaizumi stood there, patiently waiting for a comment. Though he wasn’t sure why he was waiting for one anyway, the only comment he got was a comical thumbs-up.

“Don’t give me that stupid look, Trashykawa!” The vice-captain fought the urge to slap the back of Oikawa’s head. Down with a fever and a sprain and he still had the never to toy with him like that. “But, you looked so cute waiting over there, I couldn’t help it, Iwa-chan~”

Sighing in exasperation, Iwaizumi stormed out of the door. “I’m cleaning up in the kitchen. That soup better be finished by the time I get back, you idiot,” he scowled. But, that wasn’t the only thing he would do. While cooking food was pretty easy, getting Oikawa to drink medicine was the real challenge.

Whenever he came over to visit, Iwaizumi often saw Oikawa refusing to rest and drink medicine. The brunette’s parents always managed to wrangle their son into drinking the medicine, but from as much as what could be observed, it was a real struggle to do so.

Once he had finished cleaning, Iwaizumi looked through the medicine cabinet for some paracetamol. There were tablets of it, but not liquid medicine. “He’ll just have to man up and drink this then,” Iwaizumi sighed. He quickly grabbed a tablet and a glass of water, then headed back upstairs. To his surprise, Oikawa had nearly finished the soup in his bowl. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, maybe I should get sick more often. That chicken soup turned out to be good after all~”

With a roll of his eyes, Iwaizumi replied, “I’ll kick you off the team if that’s your plan, then.”

“So mean!”

“How do you expect to play if you’re sick all the time, you shitty idiot!” He placed the glass on the tray with a thud and put the tablet next to it. “Now drink up,” he urged, but Oikawa looked horrified. He put his arms up in an ‘x’. “There is no way I am drinking that!”

The two proceeded to bicker on for minutes.

“It’ll be done in one gulp! Just suck it up and take the tablet!”

“It’s gonna get lodged in my throat and I’m gonna choke and die!”

“You won’t—Just—Oh, just drink the stupid tablet, Oikawa!”

“No!”

The boyfriends began a staredown. Suddenly, Oikawa sneezed, promptly losing said staredown. He crossed his arms and turned away from Iwaizumi, leaving his boyfriend to rack his brain for a solution. Iwaizumi was going to get Oikawa to drink that tablet one way or another. And, he quickly thought of the solution. ‘He’d never resist this one,’ he thought.

He sat beside Oikawa on the bed. The latter was still putting up the childish act, but he scooched over to give Iwaizumi space. “That tablet is going nowhere near my mouth,” he huffed, but his boyfriend was ready to bargain. “If you drink the tablet, I’ll watch whatever alien/space/sci-fi movie you want with you.”

Iwaizumi had to fight back a smirk as he managed to get Oikawa’s attention. “You mean that,” the brunette pressed on. Iwaizumi nodded. “Even the Star Wars saga?” Flinching, Iwaizumi began rethinking his strategy. He’d watched Star Wars movies with Oikawa a couple of times, but he always ended up hearing more of his boyfriend’s ‘enthusiastic’ commentary than the film’s dialogue itself.

“Fine,” he groaned, “But, you still have to take the medicine first.” Oikawa pouted but grabbed the tablet and water, each in either hand. “For the Rebellion,” he declared as he quickly popped the tablet in his mouth and chugged down the entire glass of water. As soon as he caught his breath, Oikawa smirked at his boyfriend. “Looks like we’re having a marathon, I~wa~chan~”

Well, at least Iwaizumi got Oikawa to drink his medicine.

Still slightly dejected that he had to sit through another Star Wars marathon, Iwaizumi gathered the utensils and went downstairs to clean them. As he climbed back up the stairs, he was expecting to see a starry-eyed Oikawa waiting impatiently for him to set up the movie. Instead, lying on the bed was a sleeping Oikawa.

Seeing that he wouldn’t get teased for it, Iwaizumi let himself chuckle, “Now, you’re asleep?” He tucked in Oikawa and decided to leave him be for a few hours. “Get better, Shittykawa,” he muttered, then kissed the brunette’s temple gently.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best, I know. But I hope you liked it!


End file.
